


Two Lolis For The Price Of One

by BoydTheReaver



Series: The Black Prince of Nohr [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Collars, Crying, Cunnilingus, Debauchery, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Facials, Femsub, Flogging, Foot Jobs, Gags, Kinky, Lolicon, Lube, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Strap-Ons, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Whipping, this is disgusting, why god why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Midori is curious whyKanaof all people is ordering contraceptives from her, but upon investigation, she ends up getting more than she’s bargaining for.~Semi-sequel to So, So Wrong, So, So Beautiful.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Technickal1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Technickal1).



> Fucking…
> 
> I dunno where this idea even came from FFS. I never thought I’d touch upon a lolicon’s wet dream ever again, but here I am regardless. God knows I need to take a shower after this… >_>
> 
> Anyway, just sit back and enjoy the carnal delights to be found in this shitshow, lol
> 
> Kana’s Mother is Charlotte, and Midori’s Mother is Mozu.
> 
>  **Jude’s Appearance**  
>  Portrait: http://i.imgur.com/Vv9BJa5.png  
> Appearance (Low Quality): http://i.imgur.com/eaiNoso.jpg

For the life of Midori, she could _not_ figure out just why _Kana_ of all people needed contraceptives.

It seriously confused the daylights out of her, when put into perspective. She would understand with somebody like Charlotte – given how sexually-active she is with Jude – but why Kana? Why would somebody as innocent as _her_ require medicine to prevent pregnancy? She was almost completely at a loss with this train of logic that she was compelled to investigate it herself.

Of course, it’s quite rich of _Midori_ to be criticizing Kana for this, especially since she’s not only absent-mindedly been supplying the little girl with this medicine, but is barely older than the Manakete girl – she’s a whopping 13 compared to Kana’s 10. But given how her innocence had to be spoiled at a young age to be aware of the bodily functions of humans (which is why, under Nohrian law, 13 was considered adulthood, but that’s another matter entirely), she couldn’t help but at _least_ be a little bit concerned for her draconic friend, so she decided to take matters into her own hands and investigate – in doing so, she hoped to bring _some_ semblance of normalcy to both her life and Kana’s.

Little did she realize, however, that she was getting into something _far_ more than she’s bargained for.

The first place for her to start would be to investigate where she went in the first place. Kana always disappeared for some reason every Sunday, though she at least gave a notice to her parents whenever she was out of sight. She then decided to go visit Jude and Charlotte, heroes of the Nohrian army and parents of Kana, to inquire where she went. When asked, it was revealed that she was staying around _Niles’_ quarters, which immediately raised several concerns. Despite the worrisome correlation Niles and _contraceptives_ would have in lieu of a girl like Kana, both parents remained reassured that Niles is a trustworthy figure. Despite his lecherous tendencies, he always possessed a hidden heart of gold and made sure his lechery didn’t cross his own moral boundaries. After all, Kana’s parents figured, Niles ended up starting an intergenerational friendship with Kana that seemed to be pure, so _they_ saw no problem inherently.

Of course, it still _seemed_ to be pure. The only reason why Midori didn’t bring up the contraceptives to Jude and Charlotte was because the last thing she desired would be to worry them, and potentially cause a homicide within Castle Shadowhearth – and with how tense the war against Hoshido has been, that’s the _last_ thing _anybody_ needs at this moment.

So here she was. The door to Niles’ quarters were, strangely, unlocked and unbarred. If Niles was really keeping a secret here, why didn’t he bar the door just in case? As Midori slowly entered the room, she stroked her dark brown pigtails a bit, a habit she picked up in imitation of Mozu’s own tic. She always remembered mom would flip her hair a bit awkwardly after she reclassed into the Sniper class – she thought it made herself seem more confident, to which Kaze jokingly assured his wife that it’d “knock ‘em dead with cuteness.” Meanwhile, Midori picked up on the hair-flipping habit either way, so there’s that to consider.

Anyway, Niles’ room seemed to be largely devoid of anything… _suspicious._ She did a little searching near the chest next to his cot, but nothing sexual in nature was apparent to the 13-year old girl. She proceeded to spend the next thirty minutes looking around, her attempts at finding _some_ disturbance proving ultimately fruitless. Midori, at that moment, wondered if she had something wrong in her accusations, and that she may be just getting contraceptives for Charlotte. After all, she always seemed to be innocent regarding the medicine, so there could be _that_ to consider.

Midori made sure to check the chest one final time before departing – she figured she might as well double check before making any assumptions. But this time, she noticed a small, obscure button at the very bottom of the chest’s contents of clothes and other miscellaneous knick-knacks, and the young girl cocked her eyebrow.

“Hmmm?” Midori puzzled. “Could this be…?”

She, out of temptation, pressed the button. At that moment, a spark of magic coated the wall opposite to the bed, disappearing as it revealed a stairway. Midori was quite surprised that Niles had _some_ knowledge of illusion magic, but then again, he was an Adventurer, a class that had some aptitude in odd tricks of magic. Serving a master sorcerer like Leo probably helped as well.

But her curiosity quickly subsided as she heard something _far_ more damning than she thought – the sound of muffled moaning. Judging from the sounds, this person was muzzled in some shape or form, and judging by the pitch of her whimpers, this was _clearly_ a minor… and then it began to come to piece, bit by bit, as she heard carnal sounds from below.

_“Grrrrrrmpugggh…!~”_

_“Aww, does the little piggy_ liked _being fucked in the ass? I’m sure my cock must feel good, doesn’t it, you dirty little bitch?~”_

Midori’s eyes widened upon hearing such derogatory words, but was even more surprised when she heard whimpers of approval. It quickly didn’t take her long enough to figure what was going on.

“Kana…” Midori mused to herself before hastily – and quietly – proceeding down the stairway. Determined to get answers of _some_ variety, she made sure she was leaving no traces of her being as she went down the stairway. Eventually, she came into contact with a door, and making sure she was crouched and hidden, she slowly opened it and was shocked to see what was in front of her.

It was Niles and Kana – but, as the sounds indicated, the circumstances were anything _but_ innocent. Kana was completely naked sans a few embellishments, her ass bended forward and her arms bound together in a black, latex armbinder as she was tied down in a strappado position. Her flat, nubile chest and hairless maidenhood was slick with sweat and juices respectively, and to ensure she was silent and obedient, she was gagged with a red wiffle ballgag with a black leather harness reaching over her face and to the back of her head. To add to this, a black leather collar was secured around her neck with a gold medallion of some kind jingling in her predicament. Her face was glazed with arousal, with tears filling her rolled-back eyes as she looked hungry for what was inherently obvious.

Niles was naked and right behind the little girl. And he was fucking the child in her rear.

Niles’ face was flushed as his lubricated cock continued to smash into the dragon child’s anus. Kana gave a needy whine of pure _want_ as she felt a seven-inch member slide against her perineum, making her pussy leak even more than it originally was. As Niles continued to speed up and slam his cock into the dragon spawn’s ass, she gave her ass cheeks a harsh slap for every push. This ensured that Kana’s tempo was one that was hot with arousal and pure desire, and judging from the teary-eyed yet satisfied expression on her face, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Midori, meanwhile, was _more_ than a little horrified. Thoughts were racing throughout her mind as this carnal scene continued: Kana was into _this?! Seriously?!_ She knew that _something_ was going on with what evidence she was brought into light with, but she seriously wasn’t prepared for something _this_ erotic. Her mouth was agape in shock, and she was still baffled why this even _went_ in the direction it did.

Yet at the same time… she couldn’t help but find herself entranced all the while. Midori continued to fixate on the carnal scene in front of her, no longer _just_ wanting to see why Kana was disappearing every Sunday – now she wanted to _observe. Witness_ what was in front of her. With ever the spark of curiosity quietly shining within her, she continued to gaze upon the carnal pleasures being practiced by Niles and Kana.

And from the looks of things, Kana was having the time of her life. The young, 10-year old girl’s eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her moans reaching higher octaves by the minute as Niles continued to pummel his erection into the little girl’s anus. Kana gave a needy wine as she wrangled at the armbinder, her gagged lips producing a whimpering plea for _more_ of what was to come. Her voice was permanently fixated on a low, satisfied hymn as she slowly was pushed further and further to orgasm.

“Such a dirty little girl, taking up my cock like that…” Niles teased the young girl, her voice quivering with pleasure as he felt Kana’s anus tightly wrapped around his manhood. “I bet you want to be fucked harder, don’t you, you little bitch? I can imagine you want more and more of this feeling inside you, hmm?” Don’t worry, you can tell me: only you and me will know about this.~”

As Kana continued to bob her head happily at each of these degrading insults, Midori found herself more and more turned on with each passing moment. Her face was now flushed as she continued to gaze upon this sinful display of intercourse, but she was just conscious enough to notice her hand going into her pants – and by effect, her panties. But she, quite frankly, didn’t care. Her mind was so ridden with desire that by the time she slid her index and middle finger into her maidenhood, she was all but lost to the lusty air pulsating in this cold dungeon.

While Midori began to cautiously masturbate, the sound of testicles slapping on skin were all that echoed in the dreary dungeon, alongside Kana’s needy moans. Her face was glazed with pleasure, and sub-consciously, she was pressing herself onto Niles’ erection, desperate to gather as much pleasure from this moment as she possibly can. Niles continued to give a toothy grin as he slammed into the little girl’s ass.

“You want more, you dirty slut?~” Niles said those words as he leaned over to Kana’s pointy, left ear, his voice low and husky enough to send shivers down the dragon spawn’s spine. “I take it you want me to cum in your ass like the dirty bitch you are? If that’s what you want, just beg for it. You _know_ I’m a considerate master, don’t you?~”

Kana tried vocalizing her pleads through the gag, but it was easier said than done given she was taking it up the ass _and_ gagged. But Niles was considerate enough to feel as though it was close enough; in that moment, he sped up the pace of his erection as he continued to pound the dragon spawn, her high-pitched moans evolving into squeals, a carnal act that child very much appreciated in return.

Midori, meanwhile, couldn’t hold herself together for all that much longer. What was initially a careful attempt to probe her entrance with her two fingers led her to speed up the pace of her fingers more and more as the scene continued onwards. Midori had her left hand on her mouth, desperate to have her not vocalize her soft mewls as she continued to finger herself. She was ashamed that she was so into this, but nonetheless excited by the prospect.

Kana, on the other hand, was more than ready to orgasm. Niles’ erection continued to pound at her anus faster than it ever has, and all the young girl can do was squeal and buck her hips, her attempts at pleading for more being muddled during her lustful haze. Niles was grunting quietly as he continued to pound the young girl, a satisfied grin appearing on his face as his lubricated cock continued to slam into her. Both participants in this sinful dance continued to mingle with each other, and before long, Kana messily came onto the floor while Niles unleashed his semen into Kana’s anus. Midori, just as Niles finished inside of the young girl, softly whimpered as her own fluids leaked.

Kana hung limply as she dangled in the aftershock of her own orgasm, and Niles – with a satisfied sigh – pulled out of the submissive child’s rear. Her hole was gaping and dripping with Niles’ come, while Niles’ penis was currently in a half-chub state. Taking in a deep breath, he ended up turning to the door for a moment.

“Dirty, aren’t you?” Niles spoke loudly as Kana dangled. “Masturbating as you watched me fuck Kana… you’re a lot more dirty than I considered you to be, _Midori.”_

Midori froze in spot as she nervously pulled apart her come-stained fingers from her pants, her expression going into even more shock as Niles opened the door, fully-naked and coated in a scent of lust, with crossed arms and a coy smile.

“I… I was… I…” Midori quickly fumbled for an excuse. “Y-You see, I was trying to see whether or not…!”

“Oh, don’t lie to me, kiddo… I _knew_ you were turned on by this, weren’t you?” Niles grinned. Unbeknownst to Midori, Niles motioned for something outside of the door. “You really _were_ envisioning yourself being in Kana’s spot, huh?”

Midori gave no response. Instead, she just looked away, blushing nervously. Niles laughed at that.

“Heh, you’re certainly the adorable type.” Niles grabbed onto what he was reaching for. “Well, since you discovered us, _and_ you seem to be turned on by this… I see no harm in taking my chances and not giving you a memory-wipe spell.”

At that moment, Niles grabbed a magical staff and gave a light bop on Midori’s head with it. At that moment, the young girl felt dizzy and drowsy, her whole world spinning as she, in her hazy mind, realize she’s been affected with a sleep spell.

“Of course, that doesn’t mean you’re getting away from here,” Niles grinned. “Two cute girls in one spot? Consider it my lucky day.”

The last thing Midori remembered before falling asleep was Niles removing her coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, why am I even doing this sinful shit?
> 
> Part two will be coming sometime. And don’t worry, it’s not non-con, but I’m going to put Dub-Con just in case. See you guys later!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori is curious why _Kana_ of all people is ordering contraceptives from her, but upon investigation, she ends up getting more than she’s bargaining for.
> 
> ~
> 
> Semi-sequel to So, So Wrong, So, So Beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I’m back with more erotica bullshit. Enjoy, I guess, and let’s pray that I don’t get arrested, rofl

“Master, I think she’s waking up…”

Midori’s eyes fluttered a bit as she finally regained consciousness. The first thing she recognized was Kana’s voice, which sounded unusually accommodating and docile for somebody who was sodomized earlier, but her attempts at questioning where she was have proven to be futile in the long run: a strange object in her mouth garbled any attempts at conversation, and by the time she’s fully become aware of her surroundings, Midori’s eyes shoot wide at just _how_ she’s gotten herself into these predicaments.

The first and foremost thing was the fact that – much like Kana earlier – she was naked. Barring a few additional embellishments, the only thing accompanying Midori’s bare, youthful skin was hemp rope tying her down into a frogtie position. She was bound on top of a creaky bed, as her legs were spread apart by her thighs and knees being tied together, while two loops of rope tied her flat chest and arms down pat. She couldn’t even voice her complaints: on top of a black leather collar with a gold medallion on top of it, Midori was gagged with a ballgag harness not unlike the one Kana wore earlier, only she had a green-colored wiffle ball instead of a red one. Upon realizing the circumstances she’s gotten herself into, Midori began thrashing around in her bondage, giving garbled squeals as tears began welling up in her eyes.

“Oh, you don’t say Kana?” Niles sounded from another room. Surely enough, footsteps sounded from afar as Niles returned into the scene – just as naked, erect and muscular as he’s been earlier. It was at that moment Midori realized what Kana was wearing: she was still collared and mostly naked, but there seemed to be a steel chastity belt of some kind locked over her crotch. Judging by her soft whimpers, Midori noticed how needy the young girl felt… and the fact that leakage was seeping out of the metal encasement and down Kana’s clean-shaven legs.

Rather suggestively, Niles took the moment to wrap Kana into his arms, his muscular hands feelings her non-existent breasts and thighs for a moment. The slave girl indignantly yelped in response, but her whimpers of shock were quickly replaced with mirthful, happy sighs as Niles proceeded to kiss and tongue Kana on her lips. Midori’s eyes went wide in shock at this obscene display of affection, but her urges to rub her legs together only intensified as a result.

Breaking off from the kiss while in the heat of the moment, Niles turned to the other submissive of the trio and grinned lasciviously. “So, did you like what you saw, little girl?”

Midori gave no kind response. Instead, she gave an angry muffling from behind the gag, her words being garbled by the muzzle, yet no less vitriolic in how _furious_ she sounded. Niles simply clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“Master, she seems to be resilient for the time being,” Kana mused, biting her lip for a moment. “What should we do then? She’s likely to enjoy this, but I don’t know how we can – _EEP!”_

Kana squealed indignantly as Niles gave a hard slap to the young girl’s ass, the dominant Nohrian laughing heartily as he glanced as Midori. “Oh, if there’s a will, there’s a way. Given the fact that this naughty little girl was _fingering_ herself amid all this, I think we’ll find a way to break her in.”

With another devious chuckle, Niles took the moment to reach for a nearby chest and bring out a golden key. Kana instinctively whinnied upon seeing the golden key, and the Adventurer took the time to twirl the key in front of his submissive slave girl.

“I’ll tell you what, Kana,” Niles grinned cheekily. “You help get Midori in a state a mind where she’s more… _compliant_ to our advances, and I’ll be more than happy to relieve you of your chastity belt. Do we have a deal there?”

Kana noticeably perked up upon hearing _that._ “Y-Yes master! Please, yes! I’ll do anything I require of you!”

Niles chuckled a bit before laughing. “Excellent. Do as you see fit to get Midori in ‘the mood’ for this evening.”

 _Evening? Was it really that late…?!_ Regardless, Midori didn’t have much time to object. She watched on with horror and more arousal than she liked to admit as Kana climbed onto the bed Midori was bound on, and she gave a small smile as Midori continued to shake her head in fear of what was to come.

“Please don’t resist; you’ll enjoy this, after all.” Kana smiled softly. “After all, the less you disobey my master’s commands, the less this will hurt. I hope you understand well enough.”

Kana proceeded to part open Midori’s bound legs to reveal her hairless maidenhood, despite her best efforts to keep it shut. Midori whimpered nervously as she felt Kana’s breath on her sex, her head leaning in towards Midori’s virginity. Without wasting too much time in the matter, Kana slid her tongue inside Midori’s sex and began licking and teasing at her walls and clitoris.

Midori’s eyes shoot wide as she immediately felt Kana’s tongue dance inside of Midori’s vagina, her eyes immediately clenching shut as she gave a high-pitched wail of confusion, her hips buckling to accommodate the new sensation. Kana’s tongue felt slimy and strange all over her insides, clitoris and labia, but at the same time… why did it feel so good? Why must it be that Kana’s tongue feels so much better than her masturbating to herself? As this carnal scene continued, all Niles did was watched with a satisfied grin. Said satisfaction undoubtedly comes from the fact that the dominant Nohrian was pumping his erection in his hand.

“Well now, _that’s_ a satisfying smirk if I’ve ever heard one!” Niles grinned, giving low grunts as he continued to stroke his manhood. “Keep up the good work Kana, and you _might_ just have that pesky chastity belt removed.~”

As Kana continued to eat out at Midori with increasing boldness, the sound of Midori’s pleasured whimpers continued to get louder and louder. The young apothecary was twitching uncontrollably, a motion only contained by Kana’s hands firmly locked on her hips. Midori squealed loudly as she felt Kana’s tongue go deeper inside the young girl than it ever has before, leaving her a whimpering, begging mess to behold. Her whole world was a mix of pleasure and want, and with a small, pathetic mewl, she came on Kana’s tongue, her sweet nectar seeping onto her lips and dripping a bit onto the bedsheets.

Kana pulled back from Midori’s spent maidenhood, a trail of saliva connecting her tongue to Midori’s exposed clitoris. Breaking the string of spit in the heat of the moment, both Kana and Niles took the time to glance at how aroused and dazed Midori looked: her face was beet red and she was clearly crying, but her eyes were rolled to the back of her head amid her orgasm, and she gave a low hum as her soul slowly departed back to earth. Her sex was red and hot with arousal, her clitoris fully blooming while a light mix of come and saliva stained the sheets immediately after it. But as it stands, this sort of carnal entertainment was only the beginning.

“Umm…” Kana blushed before giggling. “Guess I did it right, did I Master?”

Niles stopped stroking his manhood, which was now hard as a rock. “Almost. She came a bit earlier than expected. Maybe you can teach her a lesson about discipline as a slave to Master Niles?~”

Kana took the hint. She, despite feeling quite aroused herself, nodded and gave a small smile. “I understand. I’ll be sure to get myself the implements I need.”

“You do that dear.” As Kana began fumbling through the wooden chest Niles got his key from, the dragon spawn soon eventually discovered just what she was looking for. With a small smile, she walked up to the tied-down Midori and showed her the implement she had in her hands – and Midori, who was now lucid, had her eyes shoot wide upon seeing what it _was._

Namely, it was a flogger. Nine black leather strings were connected to a handle, and Kana gave a light stroke to all the strings before glancing at Niles. “I take it this is a suitable punishment for her orgasm being too early?”

“That sounds perfect in my mind,” Niles licked his lips. “Please, Kana, do give her some well-deserved punishment.~”

“At once, Master.” As Kana motioned over towards the bed, Midori gave a frightened squeak upon seeing the torture implement in Kana’s tiny hands. The flogging whip almost looked a bit too big for the young girl given how small she was, but with a small, comforting smile plastered on her face, she clearly looked more than happy to give Midori a lesson in discipline, just as Niles requested.

“I urge you to remain calm and obedient during all of this,” Kana said to the frightened Midori. “If all goes well, I’m fairly certain you’ll ask for more.”

Midori had not the _slightest_ idea how she could feasibly ask for another flogging, but before long, she was placed on her knees with her head on the sheets and her small ass upright towards the ceiling. Kana stood up from where she was standing, pressing her tiny foot on Midori’s asscheek, causing the young girl to whimper in discomfort.

“Well, no need for delaying the inevitable, my dear,” Niles licked his lips. “Go ahead; punish her.~”

“At once, my Master.” Kana didn’t exactly waste any more time. With a light stroke of the flogging whip and her letting go, the strings met Midori’s right ass cheek, eliciting a loud squeal from the submissive minor. Her eyes widened, and tears began filling her eyelids, and her body squirmed and recoiled from the burning sensation of Kana’s flogger. But she wasn’t done; before long, Kana was applying a slow yet steady pace of lash marks over the 13-year old doctor’s ass and backside.

Midori yelped with each slap of the flogging whip, her voice melting into soft sobbing from the searing pain on her ass and her backside. But as Kana continued to apply pressure on the other girl’s skin, the Apothecary continued to yelp less and find a strange, comforting pleasure to be found. As Kana’s foot continued to grind at her asscheek and with the soft blows of the flogger, Midori felt more and more at ease at this sinful mix of pain and pleasure, and before long, she was humming gently with each slap on her ass and backside.

“Oho! Not only is she a slut, she’s a _pain_ slut on top of it?!” Niles laughed, cupping his erection in his hand. From the looks of things, it’s taking a great deal of restraint for him not to stroke his manhood. “Kana darling, why don’t you reward are little slave with a foot job on top of that whipping?~”

“At – _haah_ – once, Master.” Judging from her flushed face, Kana seemed to be sexually enjoying this quite a bit – though being pent-up from the chastity belt certainly helped. Either way, Kana removed her foot off of Midori’s asscheek and slowly began rubbing her foot and toes on top of Midori’s hot sex. As she continued to whip Midori, Kana began giving a foot job with her tiny feet, and Midori’s arousal and cute squeaks only spiked in intensity as a result.

Midori was humming gently as an incomparable cacophony of masochism and arousal filled her senses, her heart ready to leap out of her chest as she cried from the overstimulation of it. Pre-orgasm fluids and tears stained the bed as she was continuously being whipped and fucked, her voice not even giving way to loudness at this point – rather, her voice was a soft, pathetic whine, and she slowly felt closer and closer to orgasm with each passing moment, and…!

Suddenly, it all stopped. With a motion of his hand, Niles commanded Kana to stop fornicating the 13-year old doctor, leaving the bound, gagged and naked Apothecary soaking in her own pre-orgasm fluids, never once attaining a direct orgasm. Midori wailed loudly, sobbing softly as she felt more and more in need of release.

“Aww, does the little girl want more pleasure from her Master?~” Niles teased, clearly taking a sadistic pleasure from Midori’s soft crying. “Kana, be a dear and remove the ballgag for a moment.”

“Y-Yes sir.” Kana unfastened the straps of the ballgag harness and soon it hung limply from Midori’s neck. Her sobbing became much more apparent, and her mind was so lost in a haze of lust and desire that she was unable to formulate any further coherent thought. Instead, she simply cried, the child’s mind overwhelmed with desire and a need for sex.

“Heh, you’re _adorable_ when you cry, you know that?” Niles teasingly wiggled his cock over Midori’s face, having come close enough that Midori can now smell the stench of pre-come and sweat.

“Puh… p-puh…” Midori sniffled, still lost in your arousal. _“P-Please let me…!”_

“…come?! Spray your filthy lady-fluids all over the bedsheets?” Niles laughed to himself. “You’re going to have to try a bit harder than _that.”_

Not wasting much more time, he proceeded to bring his seven-inch erection closer to Midori. She instinctively turned her head away from the penis, blushing like crazy.

“If you really want to prove that you’re worthy of coming, then here’s some advice for you: why not pleasure your Master first?” Niles continued to be a tease. “After all, starting tonight? You belong to _me_ now. Every inch of that beautiful, underaged body now is _my property._ I suggest you don’t waste much more time and get me in the mood to fuck you dry.”

Midori thought about this for a moment – well, as much as a underage child who was clouded with thoughts of horniness could. Immediately, she blushed even more, tears pricking her wide eyes – but amid her embarrassment, she opened her mouth, tongue first… to which Niles was more than happy to use the opportunity to slide his gaping cock inside of.

If it was nothing else, it was almost certainly unlike anything Midori has tasted before in her life. For whatever biological reason, Niles’ erection felt _really_ salty and bitter to taste. She honestly didn’t know whether to chalk that up to the pre-come or the fact that all penises were like that… she wasn’t a guy however. But as she continued to suck at her Master’s cock like a popsicle, she found herself being rubbed off with the hormones and found herself getting more soaked – if it wasn’t the fact that she was horny enough that helped that process.

As she continued to suck away at Niles’ manhood, the one-eyed Adventurer found himself hotter with each passing moment. Niles laughed to himself in a aroused fashion as he continued to moan and grunt softly as he pushed his cock further inside of Midori’s child-like mouth. Eventually coming to the edge in due time, Niles found himself unable to control himself and pulled out of Midori’s mouth – to which he shot his load all over the Apothecary’s face.

 _“E-Eep!”_ Midori squealed. “Wh-What’s _semen_ doing on my face?!”

“Heh, sorry.” Despite sounding apologetic, Niles seemed noticeable satisfied from his blowjob. “I pulled out because I figured you wouldn’t like tasting it. Shit’s salty.”

 _“G-Gross…”_ Despite wanting to sound resolve, she suddenly remembered the stinging feeling of her sex and gave a weak whimper. “P-Please… I… I _need_ more…”

Niles cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh? So soon as it is?” Niles laughed softly. “My, you really _are_ a slut. But you’re going to have to ask nicely first.”

Niles lowered himself to equal eye level. As Kana watched onwards, she herself had her eyebrow raise. “M-Master? What can you be planning with all of this…?”

Niles cupped his hands all over Midori’s come-stained face, her cheeks burning red from both humiliation and arousal. “Well? Aren’t you going to beg for it? I’ll be happy to fuck you in whatever hole you would like if you ask nicely.

“A-Aah… _haah…!”_ Midori whimpered, the stinging sensation of her arousal growing worse and worse. “Puh… p-puh... pl-please, Master Niles… I… I…!”

Niles gave a light slap to Midori’s cheek. _“Not good enough.”_ And another slap. _“You’re going to have to do better than_ that!”

“I… I…!” Midori began crying, her senses overwhelmed with desire. _“Please, Master Niles! Please, PLEASE FUCK ME!”_

Midori cried from both embarrassment and desire, and Niles had his sadistic tendencies satisfied. “Welp, good enough for me,” He said with a laugh. “Kana, be a dear and put that ballgag harness back on here. Afterwards, consider yourself relieved of that nasty chastity belt.”

“T-Thank you, Master Niles!” Without wasting a second, Kana began fastening the straps of the ballgag harness over Midori’s mouth, now cupping her lips around the green wiffle ball. The harness was firmly secured in place, leaving the 13-year old girl unable to do much other than whimper softly.

“M-Master…” Kana looked away, puffing amidst her arousal. “Y-You promised you’d take it off…”

“That I did.” Niles chuckled, reaching for the golden key. “Now, let’s get that pesky thing off of you…” And without much ado, Niles slipped the key into the keyhole of Kana’s chastity belt and slowly pulled it off of the 10-year old girl.

“Aaah…!" Kana whimpered loudly as she felt cool air seep onto her sex, her entrance slick with fluids. Shuddering loudly, tears began pricking at her eyes and she whinnied loudly, clearly wanting more of what is to come from all of this. With a soft purr, she glanced at Niles with desire in her eyes, clearly wanting nothing more than _somebody_ to fuck her dry after all the orgasm denial she put up with in the past couple of hours.

“D’aww, aren’t _you_ cute when you whimper like that?” Niles had a shit-eating grin plastered all over his face. “If you’re really _that_ needy for pleasure, I’ll be more than happy to supply it to you…~”

“Aaah… y-yes, please Master!” Kana squeaked. _“P-Please finish me off…!”_

“Heh…” Niles turned to the panicked Midori and gave a lecherous smile. “Alright, I think I’ve got the right tools for _that_ job…”

Niles went over to his wooden chest and began scouring a few items throughout it. As Kana and Midori continued to watch anxiously, Niles turned around to reveal two items in each of his hands.

“One for me… and one for _you_ , Kana.”

The dragon spawn’s eyes widened with Midori’s as she saw a child-sized strap-on: it’s straps were custom fitted to help fit on a girl as small as Kana, but the penis and fake testicles were at _least_ five inches. In Niles’ right hand, he happened to have a jar of lubricant, and judging from his eyes on his own semi-erect member, Midori gulped at the implications of what _that_ meant.

“Alright,” Niles unscrewed the jar of lubricant and tossed the strap-on at Kana’s feat. Without wasting too much time, he grabbed a handful of the lubricant and began stroking his manhood with it. “I’d say now would be a good time to finish off, wouldn’t _you_ say, Kana? Be a dear and do secure that toy on you.”

Indeed, as Niles continued to lubricate himself, Kana ended up clumsily securing the strap-on on her groin… partially because she was aroused as hell, but another reason for her happy whine was the nub at the opposite end of the strap-on. Designed to pleasure the female user with each push, Kana bit her lip at the nub accommodated her hairless pussy.

“Okay, then…” Niles motioned over towards the bed, as did Kana. Midori squealed in mild panic as Niles lifted her and held her just above Midori’s anus. Kana followed suit, awkwardly handling herself over Midori’s thighs as the silicone penis was only inches from Midori’s soaking, hairless sex. In the heat of the moment, Niles gave a quick kiss to Midori’s face, with the semen drying a bit after her facial. With a mere nod in mutuality, both Niles and Kana slid their respective phalluses – both real and fake – into each of Midori’s holes.

And Midori’s world, at that very moment, began _spinning._

Midori’s eyes shoot wide as she gave an indignant squeal followed by a happy moan as she felt two cocks slide into each of her holes. Kana’s face was flushed with want as she continued to push the silicone phallus awkwardly into Midori, the slap of fake testicles echoing throughout the room as she felt the nub of the strap-on press against Kana’s own sex. Niles gave a short laugh as he continued to rail Midori’s ass, the slap of skin on skin drying both dominant and submissive into further acts of carnal lust and love.

“This is what you’ve _always_ wanted, wasn’t it?” Niles gave a cheeky smile. “To be fucked with two cocks at once… who would’ve thought that a cute girl _your_ age would be so eager to be fucked like this, huh? So naughty…~”

As both phalluses continued to speed up within her, Midori felt more lost and lost in the upcoming orgasm. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head as she screamed incoherently into the gag, Kana and Niles’ respective mewls and grunts of pleasure further producing a cacophony of sin throughout the dungeons. All three members felt closer and closer to the edge at that very moment, and before the night gave in, Niles unleashed his sticky load inside of Midori’s anus.

The 13-year old Apothecary hummed softly as she felt an orgasm shake her to the core, her translucent fluids rushing out of her sex and coating Kana’s silicone member and the bedsheets. Kana followed shortly in suit with one more thrust, wailing as she felt her own fluids leak onto the floor. All three carnal participants of this act felt spent and exhausted, but in the afterglow of all of this, she was more than happy to bask in it.

* * *

“Midori, darling, are you _sure_ you can do a shift at the Dusk Armory today?”

Mozu looked on with mild concern as Midori groaned loudly, her face head first on the desk from the exhausting night before. She felt utterly tired, not helped by the fact that she only went to bed late at night… but to her, it all felt _so worth it._ Midori raised her head and gave a tired smile; Mozu was finishing her shift at the Dusk Armory and her daughter was filling in for the morning. She gave a weak smile and nodded.

“Don’t worry, Mom.” Midori chuckled. “I just, uh… didn’t sleep well, I guess.”

“Hmm…” Mozu looked inquisitive at that moment, but by all intents she decided to drop it. She instead settled with a quick peck on the cheek to her daughter.

“Mmm, okay.” Mozu nodded, ruffling her daughter’s hair a bit. Midori giggled at this. “Well, I’ll make sure I’ll have some Sushi prepped for you when you get home. Should really help your agility and endurance next time!”1

Midori’s eyes began sparkling at the thought of Mozu’s cooking and she smiled cheerfully. “Alright, leave it to me, Mom! See you tonight!”

“Heehee. Okay dear.”

And in that moment, Mozu left the Dawn Armory. Midori was lost in her thoughts until a sudden _smack_ to the rear elicited a yelp from the Apothecary. Awkwardly, she turned around to see Niles was right behind her.

“Sorry, health inspection,” Niles grinned cheesily. “Just wanted to make sure your abused ass was alright.”

Midori turned beet red and pointed an accusatory finger at Niles. “Y-You… you…!”

“I know, I know. You must be thinking I have some gall to shanghai you into sex _and_ sneak up on you to give a quick slap to that fine ass of yours,” Niles smirked, leaning on the desk with his elbow. “But you know me: stealth and subterfuge is my _specialty._ You’d ought to know this already.”

Midori had no response other than to blush and pout.

“Well, I’m leaving,” Niles smiled, deciding to exit the building. “Thanks for agreeing to keep the secret that I banged you last night, by the way.”

_“W-Wait!”_

Niles frowned a cocked an eyebrow just as he was going to leave. “What is it, Midori?”

The Apothecary blushed and paused for a bit, unsure at first at what to say. “Umm… well, uh…”

Midori gave a shy smile before huffing to herself. “I… wouldn’t mind doing what we did last night again… if that’s okay, I mean.”

Niles paused for a moment at Midori’s confession, before laughing. “Heh, I _knew_ you’d enjoy it. And of course; that can certainly be arranged.”

Niles was just about to exit the building before he gave a cheesy smile. “After all… more time to put you in your place is good enough for me, my pet.~”

As the one-eyed rogue left the building in a confident swagger, Midori felt even _more_ embarrassed, blushing and hiding her face in her hands. But given how much she enjoyed the results of her investigating Kana’s purchase history, she didn’t know whether she was happy or conflicted that she was dragged into such a sordid mess.

Either way, at this rate, Kana wasn’t the only one who needed contraceptives now.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man From Outside My Window: “Why don’t you have a seat right here?”
> 
> 1 – Fun fact: this is actually a reference to how Fish and Rice – the two in-game ingredients for Sushi – both respectively give a boost to Speed and Defense. By all accounts, having that boost _would_ help Midori with her job. XD


End file.
